Who will it be?
by tbold
Summary: Its about Bella changing her whole life after moving to Forks. She's living with her cool laid back dad, Charlie. She's crushing over all the guys at FHS. She's different from most girls. She'll change Fork's boys for the good and bad. Rated M 4 a reason.
1. Hello small hick town of forks!

**Disclaimer: I don't own, just imagine it (: Enjoy.**

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?"Renee yelled at me.

"Fuck off." I seethed.

"Answer me God damnit!"

"Mother, what does it look like I'm doing. I'm leaving; maybe if you got your head out of Phil's ass you could see that" I snarked.

She growled. She fucking growled at me. Well she got the habit from me. I sometimes act like an animal. But that's what I become when I'm angry. Like now.

"Get back here. Right now." She whispered.

Oh shit. Renee doesn't whisper unless she's about to explode. You know, it's like the calm before the storm. Or the eye of the storm. Either way your ass is about to be grass. I almost stopped. Almost but didn't.

She stomped right up to me, grabed my hair, and slung me on the ground like I don't way 125 pounds. Astonishing.

"YOU WILL NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME WHEN I'M TALKING. GO GET YOUR FUCKING SHIT. BRING IT DOWN STAIRS. ALL OF IT." Mother bellowed. I didn't know what to do, because this isn't even the begining of her rant. "NOW!"

And I booked it up stairs. Shit shit shit. I wonder what she's going to do. While I packed I thought about what just happened.

_"Hi Mom." I said walking into the livingroom after school. What I saw has scared me for life. "What the fuck! Phil get out of my fucking house. NOW!" I growled at the man hitting my mother. Yes hitting her, with his stuip fists. _

_I wrenched open the coat closet by the front door. Grabed ahold of the bat. Walked back into the living room. And swung as hard as I could. I heard the satisfying crunch of his ribs and then the howls of pain as he crumptled to the floor._

_"Get OUT!" I saw red. "Get the fuck up you sorry piece of shit!" I said to the douchebag. "And you! How fucking dare you!? Bring him in to MY house!" I screamed at Renee. I was so livid. My fucking house. The house that my grandfather gave me. The house I let my stupid shit for brains of a mother live in. She knew the rules! Not Phil. "Why?" My voice broke. "God you are so fucking stupid. Get out! Both of you, out!" I said through the tears in my eyes. I'm so angry I'm crying. This has never happened before._

_I was getting angry that they weren't moving fast enough so I started kicking Phil's huddled form. Again and again and again._

_Seven kicks and blood wrenching screams later. They were out the door and in middle of the street._

_Mother cried and cried. Said she was sorry. I asked if she was going to stay away she said no. So I said I was done. I was going to get fucked up and fuck. She wasn't having any of that._

_So here we are._

I finished packing my things and brought it all down stairs. I wonder what she was going.

"Good. I just got the tickets. We talked while you were packing. Put your shit in the car. Go please." Mother said.

What in the hell? "Mother, who's we? Tickets to where? Where am I going?"

"Charlies."

"Oh no I'm not."

"Oh yes you are. Move it." She exclaimed in a dreal sargents manner.

"No. The. Fuck. I'm. Not." How could I get any more clearer. I couldn't. I started to grab my stuff so I could take it up stairs. She reached across and smacked in the face. I screamed as I hit the floor from the impact. That's going to bruise.

"You will do as I say I'm your mother for Christs sake. I need to straighten things out. I'm not going to see that prick anymore. But I'm also not going to let you make matters worse living here. I'm sending you to your dad's because you need to learn some damn manners. And Charlie was happy to be of service. So stop acting like some spoiled fucking brat and do what i'm telling you to do just this once without any arguments. I know i've messed things up. I get it, you hate me. But i'll be damned if i'm going to let you get away with talking to me like that." She ranted. I just sat quietly. I had never hated Mother. Until now. "So if you'd please get up and move your ass, before I move it for you so you, won't miss your plane."

I got up, got my stuff, and put it in MY car. Not Renee's. Mine. I got in. Turned the key and left. She was upstairs putting on shoes so we could leave together. But fuck her. I don't need her. I pulled up to JM moters. And told the clerk that I was going away for a trip and needed my baby to be there. She obliged. Yes, maybe it won't be so bad after all. Someone was going to drive my beautiful Audi r8 to the deary town of i was excited to go. To get away for her and her psycho bullshit.

* * *

The plane ride was a long one. I tried to sleep but I'd just wake up with a head ache. So I did the only thing I could think of doing at a time like this.

"Sir," I asked in the most innocent voice I could muster while nudging him awake. '"Sir," Yes finally awake! "I know this is going to sound terrible but I have a horrible headache and I just want to get to sleep. But will you please ask the sturtist more some Gin please." And cue the puppy dog eyes. The old man was mine for sure but I just had to sell it perfectly. Who am I if not Bella Swan. "Sir, it's not liking i'm going to be doing anything rowdy, but Grandpa always gave me a sip before bed. I've grown accustome to it. And since he passed away I haven't really had a great nights sleep since." That last bit was true. And it hurts just to think about it.

The nice old man got me my Gin. And told me a lovely story of how he give his grandbabbies a sip of Gin too. Touching I know.

Grandpa did die. But he lived a long and healthy life. He was my best friend. He had one of the most successful railroading businesses ever to me the United States. As time grew on that business launched it's first airplane program, The Boeing Company. Super famous as they say. Anyways Grandpa ended up with billions, he had many of women. Hell Joslyn, Dad's mom, left Grandpa when he was a nobody. She came crawling back of course. Grandpa didn't give her the time of day though. That's what he always told me. 'Sweets, don't ever let a man or woman get to you. Love with all your heart, but don't let 'em break you. Be strong in the face, but once you get behind closed doors weep for everything lost. And pray for everything gained." And that's what I did. What I do.

The funeral was the hardest thing I've ever had to go through. Joslyn showed up. Tryed to claim that they were still married and she had rights to half of everything. She was insane. Breaking up my grandfathers funeral service while my whole fucking family was in mourning. So I hit a bitch. A lawsuit and a broken nose later, she magically dropped all charges due to the fact my Grandpa got a prenup. Take that you filthy shank!

A few months passed after the Will reading, which by the way Grandpa left me everything - the cars, the houses, the islands, the company, and the 9.4 billion dollar networth (not including the companys income, I let Dad handle that one.)- I didn't any of it. I was still in greeving but Mother insisted I get away from my home town in Forks. I couldn't have agreed more at that moment.

So we packed up in the middle of the night and left the only home I ever knew at the age of 13 and never looked back until today.

* * *

"Dad, I'm going to the store." I yelled trying to make a break for it.

"Okay Bells, but let me talk to you first." Damn it.

"Umkay Dad, what's up?"

"Well Iz I know you're going to make friends but promise me you won't do anything stupid." He pleaded.

I thought that was just silly. "Yeah Dad nothing stupid. How is it supposed to be fucking stupid if all this town is is trees and green?" I popped off.

"Bella Bear I know you hate it here but it isn't so bad. I know you miss Dad. I do too. But quit being so damn stubborn and try to like it. For me?" I smiled at the fact that Dad was never able to just call me one name. And then I frowned at what he's asking me to do.

"Yeah Dad I miss grandpa. Mom's a bitch and wouldn't even let me call you afterwords. I miss him damn it. But i'm not dwelling on that. It's just there isn't a damn thing to do around here."

"You'd be surprised." He smirked. Dad fucking smirked. Weird.

"Who are you banging?" I asked.

"Wh...I'm... I'm not seeing anyone." He stuttered out.

"Don't lie to me dad." I warned wagging my finger infront of his face.

"How in the hell did you know I was in a relationship?"

"Good guesser. Oh and you get this goofy ass grin on your face when you think about it." I laughed at his rosey cheeks.

"Well so do you Isabella. I'll break that kids dick." Shit. My turn to blush, because he was right I was thinking about my recent activities. "None of your damn business anyways." He snorted out.

"Fuck Dad it was just a question. Miss Clearwater isn't it?" I knew I was right because of the darkening of the face. "I knew it. She's always had the hots for you. But back to the subject at hand. Break up any good parties there chief?" I quizzed

He smiled triumphently. "As a matter of fact I have. The Cullen's are always have huge parties. And sometimes I go with Billy to break up the ones down at the Rez."

I laughed loudly. "Since when are you so hip?"

"Since Sue's daughter Leah started hanging out with me." I laughed harder. And snorted at one point.

"Be...serious." I chocked out. "But dad, from now own you don't break up the parties. Got it."

"Not happening Belly Bean."

"Daaaaaad," I whined. "Puh-puh-pleaseeee" I gave him my famous Bambi deer pout.

"Alright Izzy but you'll call me if it get's to rough and be home before midnight alright? You are going to school in the morning." I grinned at how well that works and launched myself at Dad.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you." I screamed hugging him too tight and pelting his face with kisses his comment on school be damned he just made life a litte easier.

* * *

I said my good by's as I was racing out to my beautiful bike. Not that Kendra Wilkinson, the audi, isn't good enough. It's just that it isn't raining yet and I need to ride my 2007 kawasaki ninja 250r, my bike, my precious.

I jumped on. Pulled my helmet on. Luckily I had my leather fitted jacket on, or I would freeze my ovaries off. I slammed down on the clutch. It started with a rumble. "Halle" I fucking purred. This machine could give anyone a orgasm. Her name is Halle Berry due to the fact that she is mindblowingly sexy and sleek. And she can purr like a kitty. I smirked just thinking about this years Halloween costume.

I'm racing down the slick streets. Zooming past trees. Creating green blurs in my wake.

Shit I passed the store. I slam on my breaks making a horrible screeching sound. I do hate the smell of that unless it is someone behind me eating my dust. Racing. Just thinking about it is send shivers up my spine. Beautiful.

I pull Halle up on the side walk because lets face it. It going to rain. And my darling is just not going to be put through that. The cashier is sneering at me. Loser.

I walk in and Rip off my helmet. "Hello small hick town of forks!" I shout at the top of my lungs.


	2. Dumb Struck!

**Hi you guys. I hope my chapters aren't too long or too short. So what do you think my bitches??? Yes, No? Get to the lemons already? Where's the climax? Well ya know what. Hold the fuck up. It's coming. I'm working on another story too but I'm only going to post the summary or the jist of it anyways cause it kinda sounds like the movie blade trinity. We'll see if it's good. Love muh fanfic friends very much!!! Keep reading!!! And the chapters will come faster!!!

* * *

**

EPOV

Well the family and I were in the store bored looking for some sort of alcohol to entertain us since Mom, Rose and Alice were in Paris doing some stupid photoshit thing. Fucking gay.

So all that's left is me, Emmett, my huge and intimidating brother, Jasper Witlock, my best friend since like kindergarten and Dad who is lovingly supplying us with the ID. to get said booze.

"Dude, we've had Scotch all fucking week." Emmett whined.

"I know and since I got the porn I get to choose the booze it's only fair." Jazz quipped.

They both looked at me expectedly. Oh yeah. I was the problem solver. Right. "I can't argue with him there. He did get it so just let him choose this one and stop acting like a fucking baby-"

I was cut off by a loud screeching noise outside. It sounded like someone was riding their brakes really hard. I was about to open my mouth but that's when I saw her. I looked at Jazz and Em. They saw her too. We were speechless. That is the most glorious sight I have ever seen. I was scanning the black with my eyes wide open. Hoping to miss nothing. Going from the bottom up. Beautifully round shapes twisting into curves that would make any man's water with anticipation of a ride he'll remember all his life. I wanted to ride her. Fast and hard. What a fucking bike.

"I wonder if the lucky son of a bitch that owns her will let us ride." I thought out loud.

"Dibs!" Emmett boomed while smacking us on the back and taking off running to the main entrance.

Fuck. He may have a head start but Jazz and I are faster. We chased after him. We took a sharp curve around an isle, we saw that Emmett had come to a dead stop. Oh shit. Why don't people had emergency brakes. My face impacted with raw muscles. Ouch that hurt. The next thing I know I'm flat on my ass and someone's yelling.

"Hello small hick town of forks!" I got up to stare at a fucking picture perfect version of my Bambi fantasy.

"You...you....bike...girl....you...ninja...." Emmett was babbling like a douche bag.

The girl of my sick dreams turns to look at him. She openly checked him out. Smirked moved on to Jasper. Grinned. And when her eyes met mine, after she undressed me which I could say nothing about because I already had her bending over the checkout isle begging for me to make her scream in my mind, her jaw dropped. She looked up at the sky and said "thank you."

"Bike...you...hot...bambi...ride....me...." Em is still stuttering like a small kind learning how to read. It seems I'm not the only one with big brown eyed girls looking up at me from their knees while their lips are wrapped around my dick dreams. Jazz and Bambi girl thought that was funny however because they were now laughing at his face. She was holding her side as if to keep from falling apart. I grinned.

"Stop grinning like a dick and help your friend. He's chocking on his tongue!" She faked worry. But that only made Jazz laugh harder!

"You're hot." Alright not what I was going to say but it works. Let's try this again. "Will you let me ride you?" shit. wrong thing again. What the hell is wrong with my fucking mouth?! "I mean, you ride me? Can you show me how you ride?" God dammit. "I mean how you'd like to take a ride on me?" Kill me now God. Please. "Fuck I meant, teach me." Fuuuuuck. Jazz is on the floor from laughing tears are pouring out of his eyes at an alarming rate. Emmett is still standing there with his mouth hanging open and I can't stop saying "I wanna fuck Bambi girl on her bike," shit I said that out loud. Why wait until I slowly drown my self with words just push a fucking toaster in the bathtub while you're at it Dick! I mentally screamed at whoever was listening.

Great she's laughing again.

After about five minutes they both stopped. Jazz looked at me, "Man you are one twisted little fuck." And he's laughing again. Awesome.

"My....name's.....Bella....not Bambi girl." She said in between huge gulps of air even though it still looked like she couldn't breathe. She's just giggling now. "Tell me you're name and I might let you touch Halle," she smirked pointing to the god of a bike outside, "any day." She finished. Who's Halle? The bike? Why?

Of course Emmett would choose this time to come back to earth. "I'm Emmett, that's Edward, and the fuck on the floor is Jasper. Can you please show me your bike. I've only driven one once, but if you ride the same I'll beg for more." He pleaded whipping out his signature move that girls can't say no to. Dimples.

"Last names." Emmett tries to speak again but she cut him off and completely ignoring his last comment. Did I say no girl can resist the dimples? I was wrong! "No. I want the one that was laughing to tell me. Please?" She turned towards Jasper who had just sobered up his laughing. He bottom lip kind of jolted out a bit and her eyes grew a little bit bigger. All in all she looked so cute and innocent, who could say no to that?

Did I seriously just think cute and innocent. Edward man what's wrong with you?! Oh it's just the sex on legs in front of me.

Jasper's grin was a mile wide. "Well yes mam, I am Jasper Witlock. These two _boys_ are Emmett and Edward Cullen. Brother's if you couldn't tell. We all go to the same school, FHS. Now mam, can you tell my why we've never seen you before?" Jazz drawled out in that Texan accent.

She blushed. I had a hard on before but this is just too much. It's uncomfortable. "Well I lived here a few years back, but I went to the school in the Rez. I just moved back today though. But my Dad told me about a few of our parties. Oh which reminds me, I can get you off the hook of break ups." She said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Emmett demanded in his all business voice. Parties were his thing. If you fucked up something great you were on his shit list. There wasn't much he could do with cops breaking them up but the people that tattled on him, had it coming.

"Whoa settle down that big boy I was just saying I asked Daddy what people do in this small town. He said you guys can throw a party. So I simply told him no more breaking up good parties. Of course he said yes to his favorite princess." She smirked. Who in the hell is she?

"Doesn't make since. Who in the hell is your dad? What make him think he can break up my party?" Emmett still not buying it. Well she did threaten his baby.

"Chief Swan's my Dad." She stated.

I swallowed.

Oh shit.

"Sweet!" Em beamed.

Alright I know this girl just has to be good to be true. No way is she going to be as cool as she's putting off. It's just unnatural. Weird. Fuck browned eyes girls. I looked at her, I mean really looked at her since she walked in the store. She had a beautiful figure I'd say. Slim but not too skinny. Her breasts were small but perfectly round and perky. I'd say a 34 B. Bella was her name. Beauty, it matched her. Yet it didn't do her justice. Her long brown straight hung past her hip. Some parts are curly probably because of the rain and sticking to her pale face. Her bottom lip was a little to full to match the top, but it suited her. She was so short but she seemed to give off her own glow of confidence. She _is _beauty.

"Boy's we have to get going." Dad yelled from across the store.

"Well hello there." Dad charmed while reaching out to shake Bella's hand. She blushed again. My god all this girl does is blush. Well that's how Dad is. Him and Esme have an understanding. They do love each other it's just they have a problem with keeping their pants on. Both know they've each cheated. Either could care less. Dad goes for the younger one's while Mom goes for the older one's. I don't get it but it's how they survive to live with each other.

"My name is Carlisle, is there anything I can help you with?" He questioned with a smirk on his face. She finally took his hand but he didn't shake it like I thought he was going to do. He fucking kissed it. Ha he is not the Romeo he thinks he is.

"Bella." Bella smirked right back. Oh my fucking gosh. She's fucking flirting with my dad. That's just wrong. "And these is something you could help me with. My father told me you're a doctor, if I could have your card I would be very grateful." Wow she's seriously laying it on thick. Wow.

"Of course you beautiful and that my cell number on there incase of emergency." God damn cradle robber said while reaching in his jacket to get his business card.

"Thank you Doctor." She said in a husky voice. Shit she's sexy. She then preceded to walk away but Jasper grabbed her by the arm and tugged her back

Sorry to put my hands on you mam but you did not give us fine boy a proper goodbye." Thank you Jazz! I told him with my eyes.

She blushed. I love that color on her cheek. I'd like to have her flushed for a different reason though. Shut up dirty thoughts. I got ready to say something that'd make her blush again before I left but she did something I didn't expect again. Shit.

She stretched on the tips of her toes like a damn ballerina and pecked Jasper on the lips. We all stoop stunned and silent again. She did the name to Emmett. Then she came to me. She was about to reach up but I was ready for her. I picked her up and laid a soft kiss on her lips and set her back down. No need to completely make out with a stranger. She blushed again while I grinned.

She turned around again as if too leave but turned back to us. Walk straight past us to Dad. And kissed him the same way.

I _had _to have this girl. I _needed _her. Wham. Bam. Thank you mam. Kind of needed. She's got balls I can tell you that.

"Goodbye boys." She said in such a sweet voice that I thought birds and deer were going to come in followed by singing dwarfs.

God we are fucked.

After she left we followed. Everyone was quiet the whole ride home. It was quite nice until Emmett broke the silence.

"You guys know I called dibs right?" he smirked. I could punch him in the fucking mouth. But I didn't I settled for the stomach.

Ooof. He said letting out all of the air in his lungs. "Douche."

"Emmett, Edward," Dad called attention. "You. Will. Not. Bet. On. Her."

Wow. He's never said anything about our betting on a girl before. "What the hells the matter with you Dad?" I asked totally confused.

"She's too good for that." He said simply.

"You don't know her." I challenged.

"Don't do it. Jasper that goes for you too. Don't think because you don't share my blood doesn't mean I won't punish you like I would if you were." He fumed.

Hmm. He's serious about this. He must know her Dad or Mom or something. "Yes sir." We all said in unison.

I know what were all dreaming about tonight when we go to sleep. Bella Swan.

I will get her first.

* * *

How did you like the story in Edwards point of view. I think I'm just going to stick with Bella from now on unless you request to see the story from that point of view. Please ask for stuff. I'll give it to you and more.


	3. Ass beating!

**BPOV**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

What the hell is all that beeping.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I groaned and picked up pillow so I could slam it over my head. Who set my damn alarm clock!?

I reached over and hit it. Again and again. The damn thing just wouldn't go off.

So I picked it up and threw it as hard as I could against my wall.

"DAD!" I screamed as loud as I could. I was still in bed and my dad is certainly not making me get out. I picked up my Sidekick too see what time it was. 6:30. IN THE FUCKING MORNING.

The reason I was having so much trouble waking up is because I went to bed last night after I got back from the store. All I kept think about was: Jasper- ugh he's so badass, laid back, really my kind of guy; Emmett- that silly mother fucker, he's huge and I just want to use him as my personal blanket; Edward- Oh God, ha ironic, seeing as that is exactly what he is, he was witty and just damn right fine; Carlisle- He gave birth to two of these sex machines, he was by far the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I'm not really into old guys but for him I _will _make an exception.

Those men were going to cause me to get into a lot of trouble I can feel it.

Stupid boys.

"Baby Bells, get your lazy ass out of bed right now!" Dad boomed in my room.

"Ugh" I moaned at the loud sound. It was just too early.

Dad laughed at that. "Honey you have to get up. You have school today and I'm escorting you.

"Uh, no you're not." I told him simply.

"Don't you dare cop an attitude with me little lady." he warned

"Sorry Dad, it's just you're not." I said a little sweeter.

"Funny Iz, but I am, because it's you're first day and frankly I want all those shit head boys to know they aren't good enough."

"Dad. I am not getting escorted around! I'm just not. Go follow Sue around in your stupid cruiser." I demanded.

Dad chocked out a laugh again. "No Izzy Bear. I am and that's final." He said in his "I make the rules in this house, and the rules are law." voice. Ugh stupid parent law making voice.

"Okay Daddy." I said with innocent eyes. "But I'm driving Halle."

"No."

"Yes, you can't stop me." I huffed. I know I was acting like a child I just didn't care.

"No."

"You're being ridiculous!" I accused.

"No."

"I am actually." I told him flatly.

"No."

"I'll just off the balcony."

"No." Ha! He cracked a smile.

"Yes. You smiled I'm off the hook. Thank you Dad." I rushed up and kissed him on the cheek. I ran to my bathroom before he could say anything else.

After my shower I decided I want breakfast. Louie was working in the kitchen. I had know Louie since I was a baby. He was a French chef. I loved his accent and his curly cue moustache.

"Something smells wonderful." I smiled brightly.

"Oui, Oui, mon cheri," he said in that thick accent. "I have fixed the pancake you like." Yummy. "And your father told me to tell you, 'No Bike'." I started laughing because he sounded just like Dad. "He is in the shower."

"Silly Louie, I'm riding my bike. Dad will simply just have to deal with it."

"No you are not young lady." My fathers voice rang from the dining room.

"God damn no good stupid father and his lame ass rules." I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that. And stop using the Lords name in vain." He said.

I started laughing. Who is Dad to tell me not to use God's name in vain. That crazy nut says it every time someone drops the football, or every time he stubs his toe, or every time he has to go to work early. Like today.

"Alright Daddy no bike. Today."

"Thank you sweetie."

I got in my beautiful Audi.

I started her. She purred to life. Umm orgasmic.

I started flipping through my c.d.'s.

Ugh, nothing new. I threw them back in the glove department. I had to have my music though, so I just grabbed the first thing I saw and stuck it in the player.

Lil Wayne started playing. I laughed. I might as well give Dad a show. As I pulled out of the house I turned my 4000 dollar sound system on, and turned the volume all the way up.

I know Dad said he'd escort me but hell I was in front so I just let him follow. He didn't seem to mind that. All he was concerned about was my music.

So I started to speed.

I arrived in school in no time. I was attracting a lot of attention with my music and swift driving so I whipped it into a parking spot in the front. I waved at Dad as he passed the school. He narrowed his eyes. So I laughed at him.

I was too busy making Charlie upset that I hadn't noticed a red Beamer pull up two spots beside me and parked. A fake blonde got out of the car with a scowl on her face and walked up to me.

"You're in my spot bitch." She seethed. I laughed again.

I was out right laughing in her face. This seemed to piss her off, so I laughed harder. I was having trouble breathing when she said, "look here you fucking shank, get out of my spot or I'll get you out." The nasally voiced blonde haired bimbo warned. I laughed even more. I grabbed my car for support. Man this bitch was stupid. She did not know who she was messing with.

"You think I'm playing? You ugly whore, move your broke ass car, NOW" She screamed.

That sobered me up real quick. I stood up straight and neared the fake blonde. I was shorter than her but I didn't care. You DO NOT yell at Isabella Swan.

"Make. Me." I whispered. I was mad. I don't yell when I'm mad I whisper. It means I'm about to blow up. So this bubbly ditz better back the fuck up.

"Oh I'm about to. You don't go around stealing Lauren Mallory's parking spot." Yep. I was right, she is stupid.

I punched her in the face.

She screamed a high pitched scream and grabbed her nose to stop the bleeding. Then she fell to the ground. I hovered over her.

"Listen _Lauren_." I spit her name out as if it tasted bad coming out of my mouth. "I don't give a fuck who you are. You will not threaten me or my car. Do you have that you half brained slut. If you can't handle me, stay the fuck out of my way."

"You're fucking crazy. You're going to pay for this." She screamed again. God all this girl did was scream.

"Sweet heart I have the money." I said in a sic kingly sweet voice. "Now get off the ground. You'll get blood on my tires."

And she did. She scrambled away like a fucking rat in light.

A huge jeep pulled up next to me. It was decked out in chrome and chains. It looked mean.

Two huge guys jumped out. What it's the buff guy from the store. Emmett.

He came around once he spotted me. "Bella!" He boomed while scraping me up in bone crushing hug. I instinctively wrapped my legs around him and tightened my arms around his neck.

"You big teddy bear! What in the hell are you doing?!" I was giddy. I just loved this goofy fuck.

"I'm hugging you." I know I didn't know him that well but I felt comfortable in is arms. And it didn't escape my notice that little Emmett was happy too.

"I see that but you have to put me back down."

"No I don't" He countered.

"Emmett!" I whined. And gave him my puppy dog eyes.

He looked at me with lust filled eyes. _I'm ready too buddy_, my inner nymph thought.

_Shut up! _I told Isabella firmly. I know it may be weird but she likes sex. And sometimes I can't control her.

Emmett shook his head. "Alright just don't go doing that all the time. I have to take you in the school closet or something."

I grinned. I grabbed his muscular biceps and slowly unwrapped my legs so I was just dangling in his arms. I pushed my body up against his and slid down painfully slowly.

I could feel him harden as he was pressed against me. I smirked.

"You're evil." A deep smooth voice from behind me said. Oh shit I forgot people were still here. I wonder if any are staring.

I looked around the man in front of me and sure enough everyone was staring. I blushed.

Oh yeah the voice.

I whipped my head around. I was still pressed flush against Emmett. And he wasn't moving anytime soon. It was the other guy that got out of Emmett's jeep.

He was beautiful. He dark skin and dark black hair mixed well together. He was grinning from ear to ear. He had on a tight black tee shirt, not too tight, but enough to show he had an eight pack. _What I wouldn't like to do to that boy. Those abs would taste good I bet. I want to run my tongue along the-_

_Shut up! _I cut Isabella off again. Stupid inner sex babble. I've been ogling. He noticed and his grin turned into a smirk. Shit.

"Not evil, just bored." I told him

"Will you get bored with me?" I grinned again. Aw, how cute. _Yes I will you sexy-_

"Hmm, tempting, but I'd rather know you're name." I smiled at him.

"Oh, it's Jacob Black." And he held out his hand for me to shake.

"Isabella Swan. Bella for short." I told me while taking his hand. Wow. His hand is fucking huge. _Hmm, huge hand. I wonder how it would feel to have those thick fingers pumping fast and hard inside of me. I bet other things are thick and long. My mouth is watering._

It's not going to happen Isabella!

_Will too bitchy Bella. _Isabella insisted.

Ha keep dreaming you horny slut!

I snorted_. _Both boys turned to me. I blushed.

"Well this has been a nice reunion of sorts. But I'm going to go." I reached up and pecked Emmett on the cheek. I know I've only know him for a short amount of time but it seems like it's been much, much longer. I stepped back away from Emmett and he frowned.

"Later Gaiter" I smiled cheekily.

Emmett boomed with laughter. As did Jacob. Thing's are defiantly starting to get better!

I turned and headed to the main building, I still had to get my papers and stuff.

I was walking along the lines for the next parking spot, staring at my feet so I didn't trip on anything. I heard a horn blaring and looked up to see the other guy from the store getting out of his car. Jasper. But he wasn't the one laying on the horn. It was the car in front of me. Oh yeah I'm in their spot. So I did what anyone who do…..

I flipped the person on and stood there. I wasn't moving so this dickweed could shove it up his ass.

I decided to see who it was so I looked back up and was met with the smoldering pissed off eyes. This is the douche honking at me. Oh hell no. Why'd Mister Sex On Legs have to be jackass. Ugh!

I still hadn't put down my hand. And he was staring at the bird intently. His pissed of gaze turned murderous. And he pulled the car forward. Almost hitting me. I didn't even flinch.

That bugged him. He started back up. Ha dick, teaches you to try to honk at me. Go park somewhere else loser.

But he wasn't parking somewhere else. He stopped his backing up and the stupid shiny Volvo lurched forward. Oh my fuck he isn't slowing down.

OH MY GOD! HE ISN'T SLOWING DOWN!

The next thing I know some had grabbed a hold of my arm and yanked me out of the way right before Edwards car passed where I was standing.

He is going to fucking die.

I turned to my rescuer, Jasper.

"Oh Jasper. Thank you thank you thank you." I grinned.

"No problem La Bella." He said in his country twang.

The only proper way to thank him was to give him something. Isabella it's your time to shine.

I pushed Jasper against my car and kissed him with all my might. He responded immediately: kissing me back and rapping his strong lean arms around me and placing his hands on my back. Rubbing little circles.

I moaned softly.

I reluctantly pulled back, I had a matter with a certain Cullen to fix. By that I mean ripping his fucking balls off.

"Jazzy," I whispered in his ear. "I will make this up to you." I paused. He smirked. "Any way you'd like." I smirked. He gulped.

Mission Seduce Jasper accomplished.

I turned around in time for Cullen and a really pretty red head to get out of his car.

"Cullen," I said barley above a whisper. God what is it with all these Forks people pissing me off!

"Swan, who the fuck do you think you are. You hit my sister, you crazy bitch." he seethed.

Well it seems him and the screaming fake blonde have something together. I should feel bad. Oh wait I don't.

"Well the blonde bimbo had it coming." I whispered right back.

"Oh no the hell you don't! You're not going to talk about my sister like that. You're the fucking slut. You just kissed Jasper and earlier you kissed Emmett. You're fucking dirty and I'm going to kick your ass." The red head screamed at me. Apparently she's as dumb as her sister.

I saw red. She yelled at me. Told me what to do. And called me a slut. Bitch is going to die.

I ran to the stupid fire crotch ready to beat some brains into her. Cullen stepped in front of her blocking my attack.

Well he did just try to run me over. I kneed him in the balls. He bent forward grabbing his junk. I took a hand full of his sexy locks to hold his head in place and brought my knee to his face with so much force he fell backwards.

In the distance I could he people shouting my name but I was too far gone to care.

The bitch backed up. Clearly afraid now. I stepped when she stepped until her back hit the car. She screamed at me. Only adding to the desire to beat the fuck out of her. Out of the corner of me eye I could see Cullen standing up. His nose was bleeding and his jaw already had a bruise. Also I could see Emmett and Jacob coming over to me.

Shit I gotta make this fast. I punched Miss Bitch in the face and she crumpled down to the ground.

What in the hell?!

"Get up. Fight!" I said to her. She started crying. I honestly didn't know what to do. I had never seen someone like this before. I didn't even hit her all that hard. She look absolutely terrified. My anger faded at the sight in front of me. It was replaced with pity. This girl was so fake she couldn't even stand up for herself.

"Look," I said. My voice returning back to normal. Emmett and Jacob were now standing beside me. "Get up. You're getting your dress dirty. Don't yell at me and this won't happen again. Got it." I said to her. I turned to Emmett. "Will you walk me to class?"

"You just kicked my brothers ass and made Tanya cry and you broke Lauren's nose." He stated.

I didn't see the point but I said "yes."

"I think I love you. Edward is a dick. He's stuck up Tanya's ass so high that he doesn't seem to notice shit around him. In fact he said he didn't even know it was you until you kicked him in the balls." I laughed.

"Well whatever. Take me please." _I'd like you to take me. All night long. Please Emmett take me with your long hard-_

"Sure." Em said. Looping his arm around mine. I walked right past Cullen and sneered.

I'm making so many friends and school hasn't even started yet!


End file.
